


Careful Apology

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [5]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: After making a mistake, Alec does his best for apologize





	Careful Apology

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Alec’s POV

He rubs a tired hand across his face. He can’t focus on his paperwork. His mind keeps circling back to the last time he spoke with Q. Although, to say there was speaking is a stretch. There was definitely some hissing and snarling, lots of glaring. He managed to infuriate the dark haired genius off so thoroughly that he wouldn’t be surprised if Q never comes back.

Really, it’s all his fault.

Closing his eyes, he tries to push away that last image seared in his mind.

Q had paused as his fingers curled around the door handle. Sad eyes flashing behind thin glasses as the hacker’s voice broke, “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

He thought it was just pity. All of it. Now though, he’s beginning to doubt himself. All because he knows the dark haired genius. Pity isn’t something Q does. So what did the younger man mean?

There’s really only one way to find out, he has to talk to the hacker. The problem is: would Q be willing to speak to him?

He rubs and pinches the nape of his neck, trying to work the knots out of the muscles.

He needs to fix things with Q. But how?

Until his fuck up, they were pretty much living together. However the day after, he got back from Six, and found the cats gone, that’s when it really sunk in how badly he fucked up.

They work in the same building and yet Q’s been avoiding him. Probably using the camera system that keeps the building secure. How is he going to grovel if the hacker won’t let him close enough to do so?

He rakes his fingers through his hair.

Dammit. Fucking hell. What is he going to do?

Asking his best friend for advice is definitely not a good idea, the man might do great at one night stands, not so much with relationships that last. Even their relationship came to a grinding halt because of a lack of communication. Eventually they managed to be just friend, good friends even, but there is still tension at times.

Right. He can figure this out. He was a bloody spy for fucks sake, even if now he just does training instead. He knows what sort of things makes Q happy. Well. Mostly. He also tends to doubt himself as well. Still.

First step is to make a bloody plan. Second step is put that plan into work. Hopefully if all goes well, step three will be not repeating this massive fuck up.

Shoving his seat away from the desk, he stands up, as one of the training officers he’s still has access to the firing range. He can use it while he plots things out.

He’s almost there when he spots one of the messengers who runs between the departments for things that are paper only and delivering of stuff needed. Q’s avoiding him, but he could enlist a few of them. Chocolates from the place on Westbourne Grove, a few new flavors of tea from the place on Dering Street, lunch from that cafe Q loves, actually he can probably get breakfast there as well, each with a missive. If nothing else it should get the younger man in his presence to yell at him. At which point he can switch to more traditional groveling.

He’s definitely not against it in order to make his point. Particularly since on reflection, he knows that all of it was in his head and he shouldn’t have accused Q not being satisfied with their relationship.

Instead of the firing range, he changes directions, heading towards the messenger’s offices.  There he makes preparations for pick ups from his office starting tomorrow morning and running until he cancels them. The head of the department doesn’t even blink as he makes the arrangements. As soon as that’s done, he heads to his office to grab his jacket and keys, now that he has plans made, he needs to go get the things for those gifts and make the arrangements with the restaurant so he can pick up breakfast and the messenger can pick up Q’s lunch for him.

Over the next three weeks, he makes sure that Q gets breakfast and lunch every day, rotating through his favorites, random boxes of teas and chocolates, also rotating through favorites and new flavors for him to try. There are small cards with most of them, carefully handmade by him during the evening, using tutorials he finds on YouTube, not that he ever plans to admit that to anyone. He considered sending flowers but remembered how much they upset the hacker’s allergies, so instead he sends a large planter of cat grass.

There is definitely a rumor mill going around the building, he’s caught a few people wondering what he did to anger the quartermaster off so thoroughly that even chocolates and food don’t seem to work.

Right after lunch on day one of week four, Q appears in his office door holding this morning’s gift, a new tool set with the textured handles he knows the younger man prefers.

Twice he opens his mouth only for it to snap shut once more. He doesn’t know what to say. After so long without getting to see his love, he wary of saying the wrong thing.

“You’ve been rather determined,” Q states as he steps in the office, shutting the door. “I’m not sure why considering the last thing said to me.”

He swallows, slowly sliding his chair back and standing up. “I was wrong.” That’s harder to say than he expected. “I was so very wrong.”

Slate eyes narrow at him.

He steps sideways, not going around his desk just yet, stopping beside it instead. “I know I can’t expect you to forgive me, but I hope you do. I hope you let me make it up. I never should have said those things, accused you of any of it.”

Q takes one step closer, still not speaking.

What he really wants to do is wrap his arms around the smaller man and pull him close.

“You’re an idiot,” it’s exasperated and amused all in one.

He shrugs, after what he said and the fact he cause Q to move out, that’s probably not totally inaccurate. To be a Double O requires high intelligence, but he admits to sometimes being an idiot. “You were avoiding me. I needed to come up with something that didn’t result in my balls being removed.”

Snorting, Q steps further into his office, “I probably wouldn’t have actually removed them.”

He bites back his own snort.

“Oh, all right, I was furious enough I might have considered it,” the hacker mutters.

“I miss you,” he states softly, searching the younger man’s face as he waits.

Q sets the tool kit down on the chair, closing the distance between them and stopping just before him. “I did notice a theme with the cards.”

He smiles, keeping his hands at his sides because he doesn’t want to push it. He’s sure there will be more groveling and apologizing. “Card making takes more time than I realized.”

Chuckling, Q reaches out, curling his slender fingers around his as he pulls him a bit closer. “Ever do something so stupid again, and they won’t find the pieces.”

“I can agree to that,” he murmurs, anticipation curling in his stomach, and hope flooding his system.

“You should kiss me,” the hacker suggests.

Biting back a smirk, he hums, “I can do that,” right before he slowly presses their lips together, tongue swiping across his lover’s lips, a silent request to deepen the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
